


[podfic] The Least of All Possible Mistakes

by Lazulus, rageprufrock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If ever a people deserved tasering, it’s Holmeses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Least of All Possible Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Least of All Possible Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330685) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Podfic of The Least of All Possible Mistakes by Pru, read by Lazulus.**

12 chapters: 11h 14m

Download as [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015120114.zip) [397MB] from the Audiofic Archive

Download as compiled [AudioBook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015120115.zip) [295MB] from the Audiofic Archive

Alternative download site in case the Archive is offline: [MP3](http://www.lazulus.com/loapm/LOAPM.zip) or [AudioBook](http://www.lazulus.com/loapm/LOAPM_audiobook.zip)

Thank you to [the_oscar_cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/profile) for beta-listening and for being so supportive and lovely, and to Pru for not laughing too hard when i told her I was recording it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pru was in London while she was writing this and I had the pleasure of listening to her ramble on about it as we brunched at Ottolenghi, wandered around Spitalfields and Hoxton and generally meandered through the backroads of the city in both rain and sunshine [though generally more rain - it is England after all]. I'm a born and bred Londoner, one of several generations of born and bred Londoners, and it's a story that really captures so much of what I love about my city. If you've never visited, then I hope this story gives you a taste of what it's like to love a place that's somehow simultaneously dazzling and grimy; that's full of a wide and wonderful population that spans every continent and every language; that can be painfully cruel and then heartbreakingly kind; that is so full of bustling activity but where you can find pockets of serene quiet.
> 
> And George is so real to me. She's like so many of the women I grew up with: blunt and pragmatic but with a tender, romantic center that she hides away and covers with sarcasm and wit. I so enjoyed how she fell in love with Mycroft, how she never tried to explain away his foibles or tried to change him. And I loved George's relationship with Anthea, because stories so often forget that friendship between women can be intense, wonderful, and life-enhancing. Like all good stories, it kept me on the edge of my seat and even when it seemed like it was heading for heartbreak, I knew I was in good hands and that, with Pru in charge, I was assured of a happy ending.
> 
> I hope that this podfic of the story gives whoever listens to it as much pleasure as I had in recording it.


End file.
